


The Floor Is Lava

by Free Range Snallygaster (RemedialAction)



Series: HHr Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemedialAction/pseuds/Free%20Range%20Snallygaster
Summary: Hermione comes home after a long day...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: HHr Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602280
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Domestic!HHR





	The Floor Is Lava

Hermione opened the door and let out a sigh of relief. It was good to be home, particularly after how annoying of day it had been; she was reminded so often that for all her drive to be political, she truly loathed politicians. Today had been tiring, though worthwhile, and she was more than happy to be home.

She shrugged her jacket off and hung it on a hook near the door, smiling as she heard what she thought was laughing deeper into the house. However, she came up short as she walked farther in. It wasn’t quite in disarray, but there were things seemingly scattered about. Cushions from the sofa, chairs scattered about. Her eyes narrowed, wand shooting instinctively to her hand as she moved towards the sound. 

Then she heard a shout, and she nearly began to run, weaving to avoid the scattered objects. Hermione almost burst into the living room, skidding to a halt as she did.

Harry was sprawled out on the ground, staring up at her upside down, a smile bright on his lightly bearded face. Teddy was having a giggling fit on one of the couches, while Hector and Rose stood on the loveseat. The twins eyes brightened as they saw her, then grew very serious.

“Mommy, watch out!” they shouted playfully, “The floor is lava!”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing for the HHr discord server I'm in's weekly event.


End file.
